Cartas para Jane
by My206Bones
Summary: Essa fic explora uma parte mais romantica e apaixonada do relacionamento de Jane Austen e Thomas Lefroy, anos após ele ter se casado com Mary. Mas, infelizmente, ainda ama a corajosa escritora, e resolve dizer isso a ela em uma carta, como forma de dizer Adeus.
1. Chapter 1

**E aii gente lindaa! Tuuudo bem? Bom, esta é a minha segunda fanfic de amor e inocência, e espero que agrade aos leitores.. provavelmente ela será dividida em dois capítulos. O primeiro é este e o segundo, é uma resposta da Jane, ou seja, uma outra carta, mas dessa vez, escrita por ela. **

**Sem mais delongas, boa leitura, nos vemos lá em baixo :)**

* * *

_**Cartas para Jane**_

_**Capítulo I**_

"Você é generosa demais para zombar de mim. Se os seus sentimentos forem os mesmo de abril passado, diga-me logo. Os meus sentimentos e desejos não mudaram, mas diga-me uma palavra, e eu os silenciarei para sempre. "

Suspirei fundo ao escrever a frase de Sr. Darcy para Elizabeth. Cada gesto, cada palavra que colocava em minha história através do apaixonado cavalheiro me lembrava do meu. Tom Lefroy. Ele foi embora tão repentinamente de minha vida do que quando entrou, mas devo dizer que essas indas e vindas não causaram menos impacto em meus sentimentos. Ainda sinto um palpitar tão forte quando penso nele.

Lembro-me de seus olhos azuis e da forma como olhavam para mim, fazendo-me sentir a pessoa mais especial desse mundo. Lembro-me também desses mesmos olhos ao dizer adeus, da tristeza em que estavam quando nos despedimos. Sentia falta do toque deles, que, mesmo sem nenhum contato físico, digamos assim, parecia que vasculhavam cada canto do meu corpo e de minha alma. Nunca nenhum olhar havia pousado sobre mim como os dele. Nunca havia causado tanto impacto, nunca havia feito tanto sentido como faz agora, que estou longe desse mesmo olhar.

Suspiro fundo e me encosto-me à cadeira, massageando minha têmpora na tentativa de aliviar o choro que sentia que subiria em apenas alguns segundos se eu não o aplacasse. Nesse mesmo momento, ouço uma batida na porta, e quando dou a permissão para que a pessoa entre, vejo que é a empregada da casa, srta. Hill, se desculpando pela interrupção e alegando que o motivo era uma carta que havia chego para mim.

_Pode deixar em cima da cômoda, vou lê-la depois. Sinto como se minha cabeça fosse explodir.

_Tudo bem, srta. Austen, apenas espero que essa enxaqueca não a impeça de ler a carta, já que.. – sussurrou a última parte. – foi assinada por Thomas Lefroy.

Na mesma hora, senti minha espinha gelar, e me levantei com tanta pressa que quase derrubei as folhas de papel de cima da mesinha. Por outro lado, meu corpo me lembrou que nessas horas mais importantes de aflição, alguma desgraça tem de acontecer. Não por isso. Ao me levantar senti um murro no meu dedo menor do pé, e quando olhei para baixo, percebi que o choro que estava anteriormente tentando conter, havia escapado na forma de uma solitária lágrima, e o cúmplice dessa lágrima fugitiva foi o maldito pé da cadeira.

_Pode deixar Hill, já vou lê-la. Obrigada. –Respirei fundo e dei um gemido de dor.

No entanto, essa batida repentina serviu para aliviar o suspense e o buraco imenso que alastrara meu peito assim que ouvi o nome de quem havia assinado a carta. Meio mancando, ainda corri para a cômoda e quando olhei para o envelope, reconheci a letra da pessoa que vem fixando-se em meus pensamentos pelos últimos tempos desde sua partida.

_Hampshire, 29 de abril de 1799_

_Querida Jane,_

_Antes que tire alguma conclusão precipitada, gostaria que soubesse que não escrevo-lhe esta carta para que se martirize pelo que não aconteceu. Muito pelo contrário. Embora pareça um tanto inusitado e sem sentido enviar-lhe uma carta após causar-lhe tanto sofrimento, gostaria que a lesse até o final. E se em algum momento da leitura minhas palavras causarem-lhe desconforto, tristeza ou amargura, peço desculpas antecipadamente. Nunca me passou pela cabeça lhe magoar._

_Antes de mais nada, expresso meus cumprimentos e esperanças de que esteja bem, de que nem a sua boa aparência, seu bom humor, seu carisma ou alegria pela vida tenham sido afetados pela minha partida (isso pode soar-lhe um tanto quanto presunçoso, mas se eu bem lhe conheço, deve estar sorrindo desconcertada neste exato momento, por pensar da mesma forma que aleguei acima). Muito tempo se passou e você provavelmente deve estar casada, mas mesmo assim, existem algumas coisas das quais preciso lhe dizer, e o farei nesta carta. _

_Eu sei que um outro deve estar presente em sua vida, ou deve falar em seu ouvido palavras de amor como eu falei, mas eu duvido que ele tenha tanto amor e até os erros do meu inglês ruim. E então, imediatamente você vai lembrar de mim. Eu espero que se lembre. Espero que eu não tenha sido um romance passageiro na sua vida, e talvez só tenha estas esperanças por não ser assim com você, já que eu ainda a tenho em meu coração._

_Antes que se zangue, peço desculpas, novamente. Desculpe-me pela intimidade com que lhe escrevo esta carta, mas esse é apenas mais um dos elementos que tento usar para tornar-lhe conhecidos os meus sentimentos. Eu não deixei de amar você. E, infelizmente, tenho a impressão de que não abandonarei esses sentimentos tão cedo. Não que amá-la seja algo ruim, mas piorou depois que tive de me casar com Mary, já que não era com ela que pretendia deitar-me todas as noites. Depois de algum tempo, aprendi a conviver com esses sentimentos e aprendi a reprimi-los, ficando apenas conformado com o que aconteceu e ver com bons olhos o que passamos. Mas digo que é desmoronando essas paredes que repreendem meu coração, que tenho a coragem, ousadia, e atrevimento em escrever-lhe esta carta._

_Acho que tudo isso ocorre por que os detalhes tão pequenos de nós dois, são simplesmente muito grandes para serem esquecidos, mesmo que as areias do tempo se deem ao trabalho de disfarça-los. Mas lembre-se: disfarçar é diferente de apagar. A vida é como um rio, que segue seu curso sem esperar que o acompanhemos, e algumas pessoas são como uma breve correnteza, passam pela nossa vida rapidamente, mas causam um impacto tão grande que têm o poder de deixar-nos às avessas. Porém, você não, Jane. Você é uma correnteza tão forte e certa, que acompanha o curso do meu rio e causa reviravoltas a todo o momento em meus sentimentos. Uma hora eu amo você, mas estou olhando para a minha esposa; em outra, a culpa por traí-la em pensamento é tão grande que sinto raiva de mim mesmo. Gosto e depois desgosto do curso que o meu rio tomou. Por que meu amor por você é uma correnteza tão fatal, Jane, que é impossível não se deixar afogar nela. E uma vez nesse meio, eu nunca mais quis sair. Não consegui sair. Não consegui abandonar as águas de seus lábios, mesmo que somente em minha memória._

_Por mais pervertido que isso possa parecer-lhe, meu maior arrependimento foi não tê-la feito minha, em todos os sentidos. Ás vezes me pego acordado no meio da madrugada com um copo de Whisky em mãos, em pé ao lado da lareira, imaginando como teria sido se tivéssemos feito amor. Como teria sido tocar-lhe e mostrar-lhe o quanto eu te amo. Porém, em um lapso, lembro-me que eu tenho uma esposa deitada em minha cama, com quem devo estar todo o tempo. Com um misto de sentimentos, volto para a minha cama e faço com ela tão ardentemente o que gostaria de fazer com você. _

_Então, Jane, espero que saiba, que nessas noites, nunca serei inteiramente dela, na verdade, nunca serei, em sentido algum. Pois a cada beijo dado, é o seu gosto que sinto, a cada toque dela, é como se recebesse o seu. Cada movimento dado por ela, eu imagino que é você. Quando olho nos olhos dela, é o seu reflexo que eu vejo. Cada hora que passo junto dela nunca será melhor do que todos os minutos ao seu lado. _

_Como você sabe, mas faço questão em reafirmar, eu só me casei por obrigação. Enquanto eu passo o dia com outra, saiba, é com você que eu queria estar. Hoje e sempre, meus pensamentos serão seus, tudo que é meu, sempre será seu. Minha vida, minha alma e meu coração. Ou melhor, nossa vida, nossa alma, e um único coração. Somos um. _

_Dessas noites de amor com você em pensamento, nasceu uma linda menina, a qual tive a ousadia de chamar de Jane Christimas Lefroy. Talvez tenha batizado-a de tal forma por amá-la demais, assim como eu amo você, e até mesmo para fazer com que eu me sinta menos cafajeste por faze-la sofrer. Outra hipótese é de chama-la assim para que você nunca saia da minha vida, de uma forma mais concreta. Para que eu possa falar "Jane" em voz alta pela casa. Para que eu possa dizer seu nome com o mesmo amor à ela sem me sentir culpado. Minha querida, Jane, dou a você liberdade de escolher uma hipótese entre as citadas acima, já que todas são teorias verdadeiras._

_Se houvesse outra maneira, eu escolheria você sem hesitar, mas não há. Gostaria que soubesse e nunca se esquecesse: eu amo você. Segui em frente por que o rio não para, mas, enquanto minha esposa é somente um gigantesco meandro, você é a correnteza inteira, que me afasta dela e depois, a traz de volta para mim. Como o rio sinuoso que minha vida se tornou._

_Escrevi essa carta para imaginar sua reação ao lê-la, e para despejar diante de você, uma última vez, todos os meus sentimentos. Agora que já os exprimi, voltarei a reprimi-los. Pelo menos até o momento em que você responda a esta carta como uma última e singela forma de dizer Adeus. Por que você sempre sabe o que dizer._

_Do seu, Lefroy._

* * *

**E entaaaooo? O que acharam? Espero que tenha conseguido fazer algumas pessoas se emocionarem, ou mesmo que tenha conseguido expressar devidamente os sentimentos do Lefroy, algo que eu adoraria ver no filme. Massss como não foram gravadas cenas mais cutes e com mais opinião dos dois amantes, frustrada, resolvi eu mesma escrever. Espero do fundo do coração que tenham gostado. O próximo capitulo não demorará muito para sair, já que a carta da Jane está praticamente pronta. **

**Antes que eu me esqueça, capítulo dedicado ao Roberto Carlos (embora muito obviamente ele nunca verá isso) por que não sei se alguém percebeu, mas tem um pequeno fragmento da música detalhes ali. Ouvi ela no mínimo umas 20 vezes essa semana. É liiiiiiiinnnndaaa! Capítulo dedicado às pessoas que leram até aqui, que deixaram reviews nas outras fanfics, e quem quiser deixar aqui também, muito obrigada. Heleninha, esse capítulo também é dedicado a você, por que veio sendo uma amiga muito presente e muito boa pra mim. **

**Beijos a todos, e obrigada pela leitura.**

** Maíra :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oiiii genteee tudoo bemm? Espero que sim, por que o mundo é belo, as minhas notas ainda são boas, eu ainda sou feliz, e o sol ainda brilha. Estou numa tremenda felicidade contagiante por acabar de assistir ao filme Across the Universe, um musical com músicas dos Beatles e meu Deus, eu só passei a adorar ainda mais essa banda... DEFINITIVAMENTE DIVOS.**

**Bom, aqui está a segunda parte da fic, espero que gostem, foi de coração. Boa leitura, nos vemos lá em baixo...**

* * *

Assim que terminei de ler a carta, me dei a atenção de relê-la mais duas vezes, tamanha a minha indignação. Era como se um buraco em meu peito fosse preenchido, mas ao mesmo tempo o vazio continuasse. Gostaria de tê-lo ali comigo para responder, em voz alta, a sua carta. Quase sempre, ao contrário do que muitos pensam, as palavras tem mais significado quando ditas, com a devida entonação, do que quando escritas. E esse era um dos momentos em que eu queria dizer-lhe tudo o que sentia, e não escrever-lhe.

Porém, como não havia outra alternativa, contentei-me em escrever-lhe de volta, tanto para dizer-lhe tudo o que sentia antes de seguir em frente, quanto para expressar um ultimo adeus.

Sentei-me com muita calma, peguei a pena e o tinteiro, algumas folhas de papel, e comecei a escrever minhas ultimas sentenças, antes que o adeus final seja dito. Minha letra não saiu como o esperado, mas esse era somente mais um fator para que Lefroy notasse o meu nervosismo e espanto ao receber sua carta.

_Steventon, 29 de abril de 1799_

_Querido Lefroy,_

_Não costumo escrever muito sobre os meus sentimentos de forma direta, sem me esconder atrás do amor de meus personagens, mas, farei este esforço por você; Assim como tenho feito tantas outras coisas por você, desde que nos conhecemos, e assim como fez por mim arriscando seu casamento ao me enviar aquela carta._

_Tudo o que estava escrito nela me fez chorar, por ser verdade, e sorrir, por saber que você se sente como eu, tem os mesmos arrependimentos que os meus, e pensa numa realidade diferente, como eu. Aliás, tudo isso faz o maior sentido, já que você estava completamente certo quando disse que somos um. Essa frase me parece tão perfeita e justa, que irei escrevê-la novamente, para que você nunca se esqueça disso. Somos um._

_Estivemos tão perto da felicidade plena, mas a sacrificamos por algo mais nobre: pela família. Em contradição, não existe nada mais nobre do que o amor, e foi por isso que desisti de nós. Por amá-lo, por que não suportaria a ideia de dormir com você numa cama grande e quente, enquanto a sua família, os que tanto te amam e têm expectativas sobre você, dormiriam em camas pequenas e frias, passariam mais fome, e sentiriam como se fossem esquecidos de Deus, ou pior, do próprio filho._

_Toda mulher solteira da minha idade fica sentada esperando que um príncipe encantado com um cavalo branco passe em sua frente, um homem que a faça feliz e que a ame incondicionalmente. Devo dizer-lhe, que graças a você, não preciso mais esperar meu cavaleiro encantado, por que você foi, e sempre será ele. Ao contrário do que você imaginava, recusei casar-me com o Sr. Wisley, e assim será com os próximos candidatos que apareçam em minha vida, a princípio. Nunca aceitarei nenhuma proposta, por que nenhum deles é você. Mas, por favor, não pense que o que foi dito acima seja uma indireta, por que você realmente tem suas obrigações com seu tio, e eu, felizmente, não as tenho com ninguém. Por isso, posso manter-me intacta, com esse voto de fidelidade, e com as palavras que ainda irei dizer nesta carta._

_Sabe Lefroy, meu coração partiu-se em pedaços quando entrei naquela carruagem, sem devidas despedidas, sem um último beijo, um último toque, com direito apenas de um último olhar, e tenho que admitir, a presença deste vem assombrando meus sonhos todas as noites, quando encosto minha cabeça no travesseiro e penso em tudo, inclusive em você. _

_Há algo em seus olhos azuis que me persegue toda vez que fecho os meus. Eu tentei escapar deles mantendo-me acordada por noites seguidas, tentando afastar você da minha mente, mas infelizmente não consigo tirar você do meu pensamento. Eu ainda tenho seu rosto pintado em meu coração, rabiscado em minha alma, gravado em minha memória, e eu ainda sinto seus lábios queimando sobre os meus, o toque dos seus dedos, tão profundamente guardados em mim._

_Por um lado, é reconfortante saber que não sou a única a se sentir assim, por outro, o sentimento é devastador, como se a saudade me engolisse a cada segundo. Descobri, por fim, um jeito de amenizar esses sentimentos, e como você deve saber, é escrevendo. Comecei a escrever um livro que a princípio se chama "Primeiras Impressões", e admito que o personagem principal, o , foi inspirado em você._

_Desejo tornar-lhe consciente o fato de que todos os personagens principais das histórias que ainda irei escrever terão um toque "Lefroy", em algum aspecto, seja no jeito arrogante, presunçoso, e bem aparentado; seja nos olhos azuis, na lealdade, no carisma, na honra ou no amor que tenho por você. _

_Impressiono-me como existe uma só palavra para definir tantas coisas, e ao mesmo tempo como existem tantas palavras e mesmo assim, sentimentos indefiníveis. O que passamos se encaixa no segundo caso, com certeza, afinal de contas, mesmo escrevendo tanto, não sei se consegui tornar compreensível tamanha a minha felicidade em saber que você continuou sua vida, por que somente assim conseguirei, talvez não de imediato, libertar-me do meu arrependimento. Você, como cavaleiro encantado, libertou-me dos sentimentos que eu sentia antes, e me deixou imensamente aliviada. E, antes que eu me esqueça, muito obrigada pela homenagem quanto ao nome de sua filha. Espero somente que você não faça diferença dela com as outras que ainda estarão por vir, justamente pela história que o nome dessa menina resguarda. Que ela seja eternamente abençoada, e mesmo não a conhecendo, sei das índoles de sua esposa e sei que era fará um bom trabalho com seus filhos._

_Antes de receber a sua carta, tenho que admitir, passava horas me torturando com imaginações de como seria seu pedido de casamento à sua esposa. Imagino-o beijando-a e dizendo que a ama, dizendo a ela exatamente as mesmas coisas que você disse a mim. Agora, após seu desabafo, me sinto confortável em saber que você não me esqueceu, e que, felizmente, mesmo com tanto amor destinado à mim em seu coração, que você não parou sua vida. Que, assim como suas esperanças ditas no primeiro parágrafo do que me escreveu, eu não mudei, e sei agora também que você não mudou. Isso me conforta tanto que chego a ficar feliz, por que agora meu ego se diz satisfeito em saber que, pelo que disse em sua carta, embora todos os "eu te amo" que você venha dizer a ela, sei que nenhum será igual ao que disse para mim, embora não seja, de certa forma, mentiroso, quando ditos à sua esposa._

_Nunca me esquecerei do que passamos juntos, e prova disso são os personagens que escrevo pensando em você. Daria tudo para reviver aquela despedida na estalagem, e fazer tudo diferente. Infelizmente, eu novamente me oporia à fuga, mas em compensação, teria lhe dado um último beijo, um último abraço, quem sabe até teria me feito sua, já que essa é, muito provavelmente, a última vez em que nos encontramos. Porém, dentre todos os itens que disse que teria feito em nossa despedida, há outro, não citado, que teria feito sem a menor dúvida. Eu teria olhado em seus olhos azuis uma última vez, e dito, do fundo do coração, que eu amo você._

_Teria dito que, mesmo pelas circunstancias do destino, mesmo que o tempo passe, mesmo que o mundo acabe; aquilo que sentimos um pelo outro não diminuirá, mas por outro lado, também não aumentará. Se manterá sólido, assim, se tornará eterno. E é com muito orgulho que termino esta carta com um símbolo. Símbolo do nosso amor, símbolo da nossa história, símbolo de nós. Por que nosso amor é eterno. Por que nós somos o infinito. _

Da sempre sua,

Jane Austen Lefroy.

* * *

**Fimmmm genteee! **

**NOTA URGENTE: era para aparecer o símbolo do infinito maroto ali em baixo, antes da Jane assinar a carta, mas como nao apareceu e eu nao tive coragem de mudar o final, por que gostem, utilizem da sua bela imaginação para imaginar um símbolo do infinito ali. *thank you very much.***

**E aí... O que acharam da minha fic? Ela é curta, embora, seja uma das mais sentimentais e profundas que já escrevi. Estou publicando-a em comemoração ao término de minha leitura do livro Orgulho e Preconceito, que, tenho que admitir, demorou bastante, mas não por desinteresse, e sim, por medo. Não queria que a história acabasse, por que não aguentaria um final na história de Jane Austen. Porém, com muita relutância, terminei o livro e escrevi o último capítulo, que, como alguns podem ver, foi inspirado na música Painted on my heart, da banda The Cult, que é maravilinda, e o final foi inspirado no filme as vantagens de ser invisível. **

**Justamente por aquela dedicação final, das vantagens de ser invisível, eu dedico esse capítulo à minha melhor amiga, há 13 anos, Marina, por simplesmente tudo que ela faz por mim, e nesse caso, pela cultura pessoal que ela me traz quanto ao seu amor pelo Logan Lerman. Já disse querida, nossos maridos estão em Hollywood, só falta a gente ir lá buscar.. ahushauhsuas Capítulo dedicado também aos leitores da fic, e a todos que gostaram dela, em geral. Obrigada por lerem.**

**Espero que tenham gostado, mil beijos e até a próxima.**

**Maíra Torres. :)**


End file.
